What Happens Next
by Lola93091
Summary: Nadia served as one of Bane's henchmen. Secretly, she always cared for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello After reading several Bane/oc stories, I decided to put together my own. I applaud you all for posting such great pieces! Anyway, please review and of course enjoy.

….

**Chapter 1: Damaged**

The sound of a blast reached me, as I ran through the vicious crowd; fighting and squeezing pass the bodies that blocked my way. The sound of chaos was blocked out by the fierce beating of my heart as I desperately pushed myself towards the building. Running up the steps, once I went inside there was no one to be seen. A cloud of dust blinded me and I swiped my arm in front to try and clear the way. Pieces of marble and stone littered the floor and as I squinted I could make out a large body at the other end of the room. "Bane!"

I rushed over to the large man lying unconscious. His vest was nearly ripped to shreds. Pieces hung off and his bare chest was bleeding. His mask was severely cracked and I couldn't hear him breathing.

"Bane? Please can you hear me?"

My hands trembled as they trailed over the hard straps of his mask. I leaned in closer, but I could hear nothing. My breathing hadn't slowed down since I arrived and I looked behind me fearing that someone would come in to shoot.

"Shit...shit! please….please wake up…"

I got back up to scavenge for anything in the room. Picking up a gun, I walked back over to Bane and kneeled down. "I will not leave you"

Suddenly, his eyelids twitched and slowly they raised just enough to see his eyes. It only lasted for a second before they closed shut once again but I got what I needed and left his side.

"I will not leave you" I whispered almost to myself. I held onto the gun running out to the side of the building. A few armed men made their way towards me as I jumped off the last step. Raising my gun I delivered one shot to each, sending them both to the ground before they could do anything. I was focused on saving _him_ and I wasn't going to let these people stand in my way.

It took many turns before I found myself running down a somewhat empty street filled with abandoned cars. I slipped inside a windowless car, bent and scratched from the current events. Wiring it correctly, it roared to life. Holding the button on the two-way radio, I called out to a fellow 'worker'.

"Dodge…Dodge I need your help"

_**Beep!**_

"Dodge you there?"

**Beep!**

_**shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

"Yeah, what's up?"

**Beep!**

"Dodge I need you to come down 21st street"

**Beep!**

"What are you doing down there?"

**Beep!**

"Just get down here!"

**Beep!**

I threw the radio down on my lap, raking my fingers through my hair as I gripped the steering wheel. I stared out the window, scanning the area looking to see how I was going to go back. Minutes later, a bike made a turn down the street and I felt relieved. I waved a hand out the window. He nodded his head and picked up the speed, making his way closer. With his legs resting on the ground he took off his helmet and looked at me.

"Listen, it's Bane…we need to go get him"

"What happened?"

"He's hurt…badly and we need to pick him up"

"And you think we will be able to just drive up there and get him?"

"Nothing is ever easy Dodge, I know that but that's exactly why I'm going to need you"

Pulling the gun from behind his back he slid into the car and I pressed on the gas. In a short amount of time we made it back to the building, driving up the steps carelessly. The engine roared as I pressed harder, the sound echoing off the wall as I made my way inside. The tires skidded against the floors, and it came to halt as I stopped it on spot. "Help me get him into the back"

Dodge and I rushed out of the car and ran to his side. Looping both arms underneath Bane's, I went to the other end picking up his feet. Together our strength still lacked, he was much heavier than we even imagined. We could only slide his body closer to the car. "I'm going to go through the other way, I will reach from across to pull him up on the seats"

Running to the other side of the car, I pulled the door open and crawled across, reaching out to grab at his shoulders. "1…2…3! Come one!"

Dodge lifted his legs up as I tried to pull him up. After multiple attempts, he was finally placed in the backseat.

"Hey!"

A sudden command from a cop made the both of us turn. Dodge whipped out his gun and shot him down. "Nadia let's get the fuck out of here!"

More and more people started to spill into the building and we slam the doors shut as I pressed on the gas. They began to shoot at us and I pressed down hard on the pedal, sending us straight down and out. With dodge shooting out the window, I kept myself low driving fiercely and determined.

"You know where to go?"

"Yes…"

"Jesus…I don't think he will be able to fix him"

"He can try"

I drove around all the destruction, weaving side to side. A few feet ahead of us was an underground parking garage. The sign stuck out from the side, pointing directly to the right.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…"

I made a turn in, going down the hill and making a turn at the end. The dim lighting of the place made me feel secure for some reason. It made me feel safe knowing that we escaped the trouble from above. Parking next to a rusted door, I looked back staring at Bane.

"I'm going to get David…stay here"

I didn't give Dodge a chance to speak as I bolted out of the car and towards the door on the right. Pulling down on the handle I pushed the door open and I ran inside. David was our doctor…well…his. He agreed to give the help Bane needed earlier, under his command that is. I needed him now more than ever and he was going to have to agree once again.

…..

**Short chapter I know lol. He is going to receive the medical care he needs but once he is fixed what will happen? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fix You**

….

Hours passed by as I stood leaning against the steel staircase. Bane was moved to here, a warehouse owned by David who used it as his own sanctuary. The upper floor served as a medical department, equipment lined the area and our injured man lied on a table. He was hooked up to several tubes and multiple screens circled him, keeping track of his vitals.

I stood with arms crossed as I stared at him.

"David…how is he doing?"

"Well the man certainly pumped himself with a fuck load of painkillers that's for sure…overall…well I can say that he will live through this"

I couldn't help but curve my lips into the slightest smile, I was excited to hear it. As my eyes traveled from his patched up chest, I lingered on the stitches all around his mouth.

"What about…his mouth…"

"Nadia, give it time and it will heal nicely…shit, I don't know how this man ate with that fucking mask on all the time". I didn't know what to say, I was shocked to even see that the mask was off. It is the first time for all of us to see this and it felt so different. Without the mask he seemed more human. Not an immortal but a man.

"Hey guys, how long do you think- holy shit!" Dodge said as he made his way onto the second level. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes focused on Bane's mouth. Covered with an oxygen mask, Bane's eyes were still shut but the bruise marks and stitches stood out. "Dude, is that really Bane over there?"

"Dodge…"

"Seriously, wow…David good job"

David sarcastically threw up both his thumbs to David and moved around the bed to look at one of the monitors.

"Nice of you to join us Dodge and to answer your question he will probably snap awake in about…two days or so"

"Two days?" I asked.

"Well what, you expect him to jump up and dance from that kind of hit he got…two days is nothing"

"His body is going to go through some major changes" Dodge said, eyes still focused on Bane.

"Which is why he will need to be kept here…he will have to slowly build up his strength"

"Damn so will he shrink?"

"Well, yes just a bit….he will need to build up his strength naturally I mean"

"Do you have the equipment for that?" I asked.

"Have you seen the first level? Yes, there's a lot of stuff here he can train with"

"Not to shit on anyone's parade here but…what about the bomb? Does any of this matter?"

The room went silent as Dodge spoke. David looked back at him with lips straight and sealed. He knew Bane's plan as well but neither of us bothered to remember until now. Yet somehow I had a feeling none of it was going to happen. The batman was back and somehow I knew nothing was going to happen.

Dodge stood still with arms extended out dramatically, tone full of sarcasm, fear, and anger. "I mean you know about Talia, so…what are we doing?" He scratched his short red hair furiously, impatiently waiting for one of us to reply.

"Dodge it's not gonna happen" I said without a pinch of worry.

"What did you say Nadia! Baby, if you think for one second that all this is gonna blow over you are high on shit…Talia is gonna make this happen and that's it bye-bye"

"I don't think…I know" I muttered.

"Yeah that's the problem…you don't think!"

"Dodge…"

"I mean you certainly didn't think back there!"

"Then why did you help huh! Why did you help me back there…I could say the same about you but it happened…as for right now I just know that her plan will fucking fail…call it a hunch call it some psychic bullshit whatever you want damn it!"

David stood at his corner, hand raised to his mouth after whistling dramatically.

I looked over to Bane's body one last time before walking down the steel steps. We all worked with this man before, we knew his plans but now that he lied vulnerable it all left an empty feeling within us. Batman is back and Gotham was going to change once again. It made me feel…happy. It lifted the solid blind covering my face and showed me the light. For some reason I felt like I could start over on a completely new canvas. A fresh canvas that we could all use.

…..

**Hello! A short beginning chapter but things will get better…seriously. Anyway, more and more new fics are popping up. You all have some great stories and I urge you to keep it up as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

Two days had passed, as I sat up on the black leather sofa a cup appeared in front of me with steam spiraling above it.

"Here…you could use some". David offered me freshly made coffee and stood holding it still until I reached to grab it.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"I see you haven't slept well…and don't blame the couch…"

"Yeah…I uh don't know…just from everything that has happened I guess"

"I know…well our 'friend' seems to be in a pretty good state now…he should be waking up later today".

"Bane…"

"Yes, so what are you going to tell him?"

I looked up at him and then looked down at the cup before taking a sip. The pure taste of the dark liquid helped to speed up my thinking. I rested my forearms on my thighs as I leaned over.

"Everything…he needs to know"

"You really think that's a good idea…I mean really?"

"He will find out even if I choose not to…that would piss him off more"

"You know about Talia don't you?" It wasn't an official question since he knew the answer. I nodded my head took another gulp before replying.

"She's dead…the batman is dead…"

Silence took over the space before David turned to sit right next to me. He had both arms crossed as he sat back. His head fell back as he released a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nadia…why are you doing this?"

It was a question I wasn't really prepared to answer just yet. I took a few minutes to replay the scenes in my mind…all the months I had known the man who lied vulnerable a floor above.

"I...I don't know…"

"Sure about that…you worked for him didn't you?"

"Yeah" I replied lightly.

One hand swung up in the air, expressing his confusion. "Okay…so then why?"

I licked my dry lips, a thin layer of saliva coating my bare pout. "He offered me more than anyone ever had in my entire life…I guess I owed him…" I stood up, placing the mug on the table and walked to the staircase. The sound of my footsteps banging against each step echoed throughout the space. David stopped questioning and once I made it up I went over to stand by Bane. A white sheet covered his waist and his chest still had fresh bandages.

My fingers danced across his bare chest, feeling the thick muscled surface. His chest rose up and down gently, the sound of the machines in sync with the rhythm. Through the oxygen mask I could see that the scars along his mouth were healing pretty well.

"Amazing…" I whispered to myself as my eyes focused on his face. I could feel David's presence close by as he spoke, "It is actually…any other person would not have been able to heal this fast but him…well he's just a whole different story". I smirked_, yeah, that's Bane for you_. I moved my hand to lay it on his own. From where I stood, he looked peaceful in a way.

I looked back at David and said, "A Bane without a mask…this should be interesting getting used to…".

"Should be rather fun huh"

"Mhm"

I looked back and down to discover light blue eyes staring deep into mine.

…..

**So I was thinking about making it much longer until he actually wakes up BUT! I am too impatient for that shit lol. So, with that said I made it happen quick and don't worry another chapter (and a much longer one) will be posted soon Anyway, there are no fics for his other film Bronson which is a bit disappointing but then again I guess I could just throw one out there for those of you who'd like to read one. He actually showed up in my dream last night as that character and kissed me hard lol. Hey, that's all I remember from it. Alrighty, love you all lots. **


End file.
